Talk:5 Gods of the New World
I wanted to apply a story that your topic of the 5 gods of the New World.... I see that the 5 gods page has become quite popular as of late, and you have one seat left to fill. Might I submit my idea for a character that may fill the last seat? Godot83 (talk) 23:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Godot83 I see you have made some good ideas. Whats the character? LabbyFullerZ (talk) 17:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC)LabbyFullerZ Adrian Faust , not sure what size bounty would seem appropriate. I'll wait to see what you think first. Godot83 (talk) 01:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) He qualifies, but is his bounty over 400,000,000? It doesn't have to be a high as Akira or Riku's. LabbyFullerZ (talk) 20:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC)LabbyFullerZ 600,000,000 sound reasonable? Godot83 (talk) 06:06, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I personally think it should be higher, making constant deals and evading the marines for 600+ years? That's just stealthy Matrix right there. LabbyFullerZ (talk) 2:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC)LabbyFullerZ I apologize for not being here earlier. I also believe that the bounty could be higher than 600,000,000. Since he evaded the marines for so long, I'd imagine his bounty being at least 2,000,000,000. But it's your choice. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) It would also be appreciated if you give a photo of Adrian Faust, a name for his crew, and the crew's jolly roger, if possible. Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Bounty and Scale: I've seen this going around and I need to adress something as beaureaucrat. The concept of a bounty seems to have flown WAY over everyones head. Allow me to put things back into perspective for you so you can see how overdone the bounties your characters have are. Don Quinjao of the Flower country had a bounty over 500,000,000 and fought with the legendary marine Garp who also fought Gol. D. Roger. Ace has the highest known bount 550,000,000. In the new world is is easily said that formidable pirates will have hunder million beli bounties, but even Quinjao (still alive and having evaded the marines into elderhood) still retains a bounty of 500,000,000+ while Reyleigh the second in command of the Reger Pirates shoudl have one of the highest bounties still active save maybe Dragon. What I'm saying is A yonkou would potentially have a bounty of a billion but only just. Someone with that kind of bounty no longer goes by one it is about as uselesss as a pwer level in DBZ for measuring their strength at that point so they stop trying which is why characters such with such a high bounty are completely unheard of. Think again of Eneru. He commited acts of genocide, destroyed islands, and was generally insane and his Blue Sea bounty (had he reached there) would have only been 500,000,000. After thinking about it, i also believe that we have past the bounty limit by wayyyyyyyy too much. It is true that many bounties aren't that high, as far as we know for now. i thank you for showing me my outragiousness in ounty creation.Kure S. Akira (talk) 02:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to know just what has been gong on with stolen pages here. As Beareaucrat its my job to punish those responsible for page theft. Anything having happened should be reported to me so I can deal with it. This may not be my wiki per se but I am the only one left who takes care of it. So please don't hesitate to tell me. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 15:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I hate to put my card into the hat but perhaps seeing the result of the previous scandal a decent ally be hurled into the mix. I would like to propose Zero. Though his starting bounty is a bit lower and he is technically "dead". But then again he's "technically" alot of things. For additional information see 'Zero of the White Frost" (don't be surprised hes been a character of mine for about 8 years). MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 15:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Stolen Pages on Ship of Fools I've been following recent changes to the site (I do that, its my job) and I was distressed to find that one of the users stole this page and another. I don't allow that here (though its hard for me to combat issues like this when I'm the only one here most of the time). I'd like to know the details about this issue so I can deal with it on this end (I'm aware it has been dealt with on the Ship of Fools End). In addition if this were to happen again please don't hesitate to inform me. Thank you. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 15:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Details: Luisgranja copied my Tatsu Tantsu no Mi Mo Fire Dragon pages and Kure S. Akira's Goshin page and pasted them on the Ship of Fools wiki, claiming them to be his own ect. He lied to the admins stating that I asked the opener and its not plagiarized. However the Admins at Ship of Fools tracked down his one flaw, leaving Rku Dragiona name and found the page and delt with it, they also found the Goshin page and delt with that. I'm not an administrator but all I did was kick him from the Goshin and Alliance. Thank you for taking the time to read my bad grammar - Emporer LFZ (Labby) Thank you so much. Thats all I need to know. i'll tkae care of this problem on this end then. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 13:19, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I added some much needed information about Adrian Faust. The New World Trading Co. is a black market organization run by pirates and captained by Adrian. The image I used for Faust is a not-so-insane-looking image of Alucard, not to be his literal appearance (he isn't wearing a sweater vest), but as a reference. Godot83 (talk) 06:03, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Kure & Riku I don't know if it's my place to ask, but what spurred the changes to the characters Kure and Riku? They're very developed characters and was wondering why you would want re-write their histories. Godot83 (talk) 05:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Well ah, (I case you didn't know, I'm the original creator of Riku, I just changed my name via wikia) first and foremost, thinks a lot for taking the time to read the page, with the bad grammar and such. Secondly, I don't know about Akira, but Riku was heavily based on Natsu Dragneel from the ever popular Anime/Manga Fairy Tail. See, I felt as his history was original, but the character design and "plot" I guess you could say, was not. He ate a Fire Dragon Devil Fruit for one. I mean, I could've at LEAST given him something else.. But all that said and done. I felt as Riku can keep his history with minor changes and such, yet he would start fresh and new in a sense. I'm still debating on which fruit to give Riku. Though they are indeed strong fruits, they have many weaknesses.. A Strange Matter Fruit. Antimatter Fruit. Or a Time Fruit. Oooohhh... So much to do so much to think about.. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 01:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I changed Akira solely on the fact that new ideas popped into my head. using the one piece timeline and the powerlisting wikia, i made both a better history and devil fruit while barely changing anything else about my character. i felt that a re-birth was in order. Kure S. Akira (talk) 11:13, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Request for 5 god of the new world I wonder if my character Takuya could become one of the 5 gods of the new world. The Master of Fire (talk) 10:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Right now, others are applying to be part of the 5 Gods. So i've decided this: whoever has the best detailed character (this including a detailed history, appearance, personality, strength-and-abilities, relationships, and trivia) will be chosen as a God. you can use the characters Kure S. Akira or Riku Di Cielo as examples of what we are looking for. To give you an extra lead, you can also add bounties with descriptions of how they were obtained and major battles. Kure S. Akira (talk) 11:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Should I put some more work into my own character, so my character holds to the same standards as applicants? Godot83 (talk) 14:42, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Your Choice Mate. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 10:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC)